


Inked Spiral

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked Spiral

Cosima and Sarah have been lying together in the bed for hours now. Sarah has curled herself protectively around Cosima and is lazily trailing her finger over the inked spiral. Cosima had talked about what it represented but, even if she had not known, she would have trailed her finger over it anyway, she has always been drawn to tracing people's marks. Marks like scars, bruises or even tattoos. Cosima smiles lazily, she had hoped that Sarah would feel like she needed to trace the spiral, although she had been mildly surprised by the kiss. Little did she know that Sarah had fallen for her, she certainly hadn't realised what was happening until it happened. Now she's stopped thinking and just relaxed, letting Sarah do whatever she liked.


End file.
